1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus for providing scribble function and a display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia devices are evolving to provide various and different content. Among these, an electronic book, or e-book, provides a user with an Electronic Paper Display (EPD) function of book content via a multimedia device.
The e-book content generally refers to digital books in which information including text or images are recorded on an electronic medium and delivered to the user to be read, similar to printed books. E-books are advantageous to users due to lower cost than printed books, to allow selective access to only a desired portion of the e-book, or among other reasons. E-books are also advantageous to publishers due to reduced publishing and distribution costs, ease of update, and other factors.
An e-book apparatus refers to a device that displays e-book content on a screen thereof. Accordingly, a user of e-book apparatus can easily download e-book content and can also use different various functions of the e-book.
A touch screen device has also become available, enabling users to scribble text and/or drawings thereon using a stylus or fingertip. Accordingly, a method is needed to apply such scribbling function to e-books.